Mom
by fweedance
Summary: Clary's mother wakes up. What will she think about Clary's new knowledge of the Shadow world?
1. The Tension

Clarissa Fray was leaning against her mother while the warlock who was trying to wake her up and undo the curse was beside the petite girl muttering words in another language under his breath. Jace, Luke, and Simon all stood behind her, silent and waiting nervously. They had finally found the warlock and had convinced him after a while to come and wake Jocelyn Fray up. The whole expierence was difficult, but Clary would have done anything for her mother. Help was given to her and found during the trips that she had made. Drama was caused and made Clary want to go home and never see anyone again. Especially when she saw another girl's arms wrapped around Jace, _her_ Jace. Now, she was going to see if the difficulties she went through were worth it.

_Wake up, mom, wake up._ Clary continued to repeat the thoughts inside her head. She wasn't sure it would work, but she wished it would.

Suddenly, Clary found warm arms wrapped around her and she was grateful. Jace's pale arms held her up and gave her comfort. Right now Clary wanted to curl up into a corner and draw her former, normal life. That life was long gone now. Now, instead of her mother who was constantly moving and busy, except when she was sitting down and painting, was now motionless. Clary stared at her mother, the thin and pale face covered with red hair, similar, but darker than her own. A dull pain was inside of her now, symboling loss, even though the person she lost was in front of her. Her soul was gone, it was possible that it was coming back, but then again, it might not.

Tears slipped down Clary's cheeks. Hope was leaving her. She clung onto Jace, trying to make her petite self, even smaller. Just when her eyelids started to cover her green irises, Clary witnessed movement, her mother just had moved a bit. Clary blinked and rubbed her eyes, she thought that she might have imagine it. Again, there was more movement. Her mother's eyes fluttered open. Her mother attempted to lift herself up, but found that she was still too weak.

Clary stepped forward. "Mom?" Her voice shook a little.

"Clary?"


	2. The Fear In His Voice

"Mom." Joy filled Clary, and shock too, but she felt as if all the life that had been sucked out of her since her mother had been taken out of her home had started to pour back into Clary's system. Relief, happiness, so many emotions entered into Clary. More tears spilled down Clary's pale cheeks, but this time it was for happiness not worry. Clary still worried about her mother, because she looked a bit weak, but she would recover. Jocelyn Fray was a strong women.

"Who is that?" Jocelyn raised a shaking finger to the blonde boy with gold eyes holding her daughter.

"I am your son."

"That can't be possible, he is dead."

"That's what everybody thought."

Clary unwrapped Jace's arms and stroked her mother's temples, she pushed her fiery hair out of her face. The petite girl felt comfort when touching her mother and watching her eyes bore into hers. It was as they were connected, a connection they have never felt before, but had always been there. A connection from mother to daughter.

"Clary?" Her mother broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you know?" Jocelyn didn't have to explain what she was asking, it was obvious.

"Yes mother, I know you are a Shadowhunter and I am too."

Clary's mother closed her eyes. The world her mother had concealed from Clary was revealed and now her mother knew.

"Luke. I think we should take her to Magnus."

Luke came closer to Jocelyn. He was about to answer when—

"You can't. You can't take Clary away from me again!" Jace held onto Clary again, pulling her back. You could hear how hurt his voice sounded, you could hear the fear.

"She wasn't suppose to know. How did she find out?"

"It's a long story, why don't you just rest and we can speak later?" Luke interupted the conversation.


	3. Their Moment Alone

Jocelyn Fray had fallen asleep soon after waking up. She was still sleeping and Clarissa and Jonathan were up in Clarissa's room just laying on her bed. They weren't talking much, they just were both glad to be together while thoughts raced inside their heads. They both tried to ignore the sexual tension in between them, but they could not completely hide it. Clary was afraid. Clary felt as if she looked at Jace straight in the eye, she would see the love and jump into his arms him where she might find rejection or something else. Or she might see the bitterness and want to run away, so she focused on the ceiling, trying to find all the cracks and tracing them with her eye. Concentration was spoken about easily, but trying to concentrate with such a big distraction next to you wasn't that easy.

Though she did have another distraction, her mother. What was she talking about? Going to see Magnus? Soon the pieces started to fall together. Oh_, oh._ Her mother wanted to erase her memories again. Clary would have to talk to her mother. Weeks ago, if you asked her Clary would have said this was what she wanted, her old life back. Now, that was a distant thought. Could she leave Jace, Isabelle, Alec? Would her mother force Simon to leave too, or would he have to keep his nature from his best friend? Everything would look different to her again, she wouldn't be able to _see_. Clarissa had changed so much in so little time. To go back to her old life would be to leave her new self. The new, beautiful, and fierce Clarissa Fray. It would mean she would be the old, unattractive, and shy Clary. Her desision would be to stay with this new life.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace interupted her thoughts, though Clary still wouldn't look in his eyes.

"What my mother said, about how I would need to see Magnus."

"Oh." You could tell how he wanted to know if she wanted the same thing Jocelyn wanted, but he hesitiated to ask.

Clary replied without needing to hear the question, "No."

"No, what?"

"I don't want Magnus to mess with my head again."

"I don't either."

Clary finally looked up, and in his eyes there was love. Under his eyes was his nose, and under that was his lips that Clary was dying to meet with her own lips. Clary mentally scolded herself and looked back up into his eyes. There was some humor in those golden eyes, now. Clary found a blush creeping up into her cheeks. Jace looked away and started to twirl his finger around the edge of the frayed pillow. Clary felt the need to start drawing again, but this time it wasn't because she was depressed now she wanted to grip the pencil and let it flow over the pages of paper because she wanted to capture this moment. This moment where they were alone, undisturbed—

The door opened and Simon walked in.


	4. Arguement and Breaking Down

"You interupted my daydream." Jace pretended to whine.

"Let me guess, you were dreaming about making out with me." Simon replied sarcasticly.

"I think you are getting your daydreams confused with mine."

"You wish, you ass hole."

Clary had enough. "Don't you guys have something better to do?"

"Actually now that you mention it," Jace started, "I do have some vampire movies I could watch."

"Haha, very funny." Simon rolled his eyes at Jace.

Clary groaned, they were always like this. As if they both had the chemicals in themselves, and when in the same room those chemicals did not mix well. Or it could be because when Jace finds a chance to argue, he does. Really, Clary did not have time for this. "Shut up."

Clary saw Jace open his mouth to reply with another irksome remark and Clary turned to go into her bathroom. Inside she went straight to the mirror and let the tears fall from her eyes, silently. The ones she had been keeping in for the day. This was not how she imagined the day her mother woke up. Everyone was suppose to be _happy_. There was suppose to be no bickering, her mother was suppose to accept her knowing about Jocelyn's old life. It was all wrong, wrong, _wrong_. Flashes of her life without shadowhunters or downworlders, including Simon and Luke came to her mind. Her mother would keep Clary locked inside the house forever, the petite girl knew it and the tears continued to leave her green eyes.

Someone knocked on the door, "Clary I'm sorry." Jace.

"Yeah, me too. We'll stop." Simon.

Really, all Clary wanted to do right now was disapear and never have to deal with anything again. Seeing this was not an option, inside the girl wiped away her tears, washed her face and stepped out of the bathroom. On the two boys faces, there was sympathy and they looked ready to get down on their knees and plea for Clarissa's forgiveness. She felt herself flush. Running away to cry was unlike her, but she could have not stopped those tears. She felt broken inside.


End file.
